


Sneaking Away

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: Magnus likes the way diplomacy looks on Alec and decides to let him know by smothering him with affection





	Sneaking Away

Intimacy with Magnus had been minimal this past week. It was mostly soft kisses or tender touches. It was mumbled “I love you’s” and gentle cuddles until one of them had fallen asleep. So when Magnus had taken Alec by the hand after the Downworld meeting and led him down an empty corridor, Alec was unsure of what to expect. He certainly didn’t expect Magnus to back him up against a wall, lips hungry against the Shadowhunter’s. His hands greedily exploring Alec’s chest and stomach. Hips grinding into Alec’s, causing a small moan to fall from his lips. 

It took every bit of strength Alec could muster to put his hands on Magnus’s shoulders and push him back. He looked into Magnus’s eyes and panted out, “Hey, what’s this all about?” 

Magnus took one of Alec’s hands off his shoulder and brought it to his mouth to place kisses all over the back of it. “Four words for you. You. Head of Institute.” Instantly, his lips were on Alec’s neck, biting and sucking and leaving evidence that he belonged to Magnus. “Authority is a very good look on you, Alexander.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say. He had wanted to touch Magnus like this since after he was himself again, but he was terrified. Alec had thrown him against the wall, swatted his hands away. Alec had chosen to believe Jace over Magnus. Alec had chosen not to pursue the issue any further. Alec had been the one to put Magnus in the chair for his execution. Alec had almost lost Magnus and it was his own fault. His hands had pained Magnus. His hands putting Magnus in the chair, would have been the last thing Magnus had felt before his life had ended. Since that day, Alec had only touched Magnus after asking him if it was okay. Magnus had initiated most of the contact and he hadn’t been shy to ask for what he wanted, but this was different. This was hungry and needy. Magnus didn’t just want Alec. He needed him. Alec knew his walls were up. He knew this wasn’t the same Magnus that Alec was used to. But he also knew that this was just Magnus’s way of protecting himself, blocking out the hurt. He knew that over time, his walls would come back down again and Alec was determined to be the one to do it. But in this very moment, all Alec cared about was Magnus’s tongue on his throat, tracing hot circles into his skin. All he felt was Magnus’s hips against his and the way the wall felt cold against his back. 

Magnus pulled off of Alec’s neck and met his eyes, trying to decipher how Alec was feeling. Alec could see the lust leaving Magnus’s eyes. He dipped his head just enough to capture Magnus’s lips in his, feeling the Warlock moan quietly at the contact. Their hands began exploring, skimming over skin and clothes and grabbing at each other’s bodies. Breaths catching as moans were stifled. The corridor of the Institute echoed every small movement they made and the last thing they wanted was to be caught. Alec’s hands were in Magnus’s hair, holding his face to his, afraid that if he let go this moment would end. He forgot about all the hurt Magnus was feeling. He forgot about the walls that had immediately gone back up around Magnus. Alec had seen only one moment of weakness from the Warlock and that had been in his silent reply after Alec asked him how he could fix the brokenness between them. All he wanted in this moment was this. He wanted to feel Magnus’s body against his in every conceivable place. He wanted Magnus’s hands hungrily exploring his body. He wanted these passionate, heated kisses. He wanted whatever Magnus was willing to give. For so long, Magnus had been the one who was patient with Alec, letting him set the pace. Alec had no qualms about doing the same for Magnus, giving him space when he requested it, keeping intimacy to a minimum until he was fully recovered from being in Valentine’s body. He would do anything for this man. 

He was brought back to the moment by Magnus pressing his hips hard into Alec’s. He could feel Magnus’s hands, slightly cold, against his stomach. He had no idea when Magnus had untucked his shirt and snuck his hands up there, but he didn’t care. His touch was magnetic. Alec’s body leaned into Magnus’s hands as if they were commanding him to. Alec wondered for a brief moment if maybe he was commanding it, but then decided that Magnus wouldn’t take control of Alec’s body like that without his consent. He could feel Magnus getting harder against him and he hesitantly broke the kiss. Magnus just moved his lips to Alec’s neck, not so gently tracing his deflect rune with his teeth before biting down at the base of his neck and kissing his way back up to the Shadowhunter’s jawline. He repeated this until Alec nearly lost his balance and Magnus had to place a hand on his hip to steady him.

“We really should be getting back,” Alec panted out. “People are going to wonder where we are.” 

Magnus trailed his lips over Alec’s porcelain skin back to his lips, where he hovered just in front of them. As he spoke, his lips brushed against Alec’s. “I think they might have a few guesses as to where we are,” he spoke, his voice was low and it seemed to take all his composure to keep his voice even. He placed a light kiss on Alec’s lips.

Alec pulled his head back, away from Magnus’s addictive lips. “We could always excuse ourselves and head back to your place,” he said, immediately regretting the words as he said them. He didn’t want to push Magnus, but these past few minutes had felt so good, so right. They held the promise that everything would be okay between them. They held the promise of a long and bright future together. They solidified that they could overcome anything with time and patience and communication. 

Magnus’s face didn’t falter at the suggestion. His pupils were still blown wide with lust. He seemed to mull the idea over. “Five.” Kiss. “More.” Kiss. “Minutes.” Kiss. “Then we excuse ourselves and go home for a movie?” 

Alec couldn’t help but smile. He pressed his lips back to Magnus and felt the heat surge up in him. His hands began exploring with a little more purpose and he kissed with a little more passion. He was fully immersed in the moment now. The only thought he allowed were ones of Magnus and the way he felt in this exact minute. He didn’t even allow himself to worry about being caught.


End file.
